


Falling Stars

by EllisAdler



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Acting, Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Backstory, Movie Reference, Reader-Insert, Star Wars References, Stardom, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisAdler/pseuds/EllisAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a movie star, and today is your first day on the set of your new movie. You will be starring along Adam Driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magnolias

When you stepped inside, the perfume of the roses almost made you faint. There were dozens of bouquets and though the trailer was considerably large it was still overwhelmed by the colourful soft flowers. 

“Jesus!! I told them to only leave A FEW! A few roses. These are NOT a few roses! Dammit!”

“Relax, Jenna...” you spoke softly while your personal assistant marched furiously out of the trailer with what seemed a hundred red and pink roses.

“What are they trying to do?! Kill you on your first day on set??!” she went on, disposing of a couple more bouquets. 

“But don’t throw them away! Talk to James, have him give the flowers to the girls in makeup. They’re really nice.” 

“James is your bodyguard, his job is to protect you, not to...” she stopped, seeing your disapproving expression. “I’ll see to it” she conceded rolling her eyes.

“Thank you, Jenna! You’re an angel.”

“Yeah, yeah... ” she went out pouting, burdened by the maddening offerings of love from your fans. It always made something deep inside you shiver. The thought. The thought of their love, of their overwhelming love and admiration. And another one, another thought... a thought sharp as a knife: that you did not deserve it. You did not deserve any of it.

“Y/N!! You arrived earlier!”

Andersen’s voice woke you up from your reverie.

“Oh, great Master!” you smiled and greeted the man.

“Genial Director would do, my shining Star!”

You both laughed. It was your third movie together, you two were practically good old friends. 

“Wow!! You sure use a lot of perfume... One can barely breathe in here!” he coughed. 

You smiled, looking protectively at those beautiful flowers, scattered around.

“Come! It’s time for you to meet your co-star.”

“Yes, Adam Driver. I heard about his movie, ‘Hungry Hearts’. A big hit in Venice.”

Andersen laughed: “Y/N! You’re something else. Everybody knows him as Kylo Ren! Star wars, STAR WARS! He’s big right now! Huge!! But, nooo... You come up with some obscure European movie!”

You shrugged while he led you outside. It was a warm sunny summer day. The heat enveloped you like a too tight bodice. The transition from the cool shadow of your trailer to the bright afternoon was too sudden. You were blinded by the intense light. You shut your eyes, letting Andersen guide you. The grass felt nice under your light shoes. A sudden breeze of perfumed air. Soft petals were falling over your arms, in your hair. “Magnolias” you thought, recognizing the familiar scent. You opened your eyes, still half blind, trying to adjust to the brightness. 

He was walking slowly towards you. A dark shadow embroidered on the immense whiteness.  
“Y/N, I would like you to meet Mr. Adam Driver”


	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are introduced to your co-star, Adam Driver.

A big hand quizzed yours tightly. 

“Mr. Driver... A true pleasure. I have heard so much about you.” 

You still couldn’t see the man clearly, your eyes adjusting to light. You did feel his heat, the ruggedness from his tight grip. He was so tall you kept looking up, smiling effortlessly, not knowing precisely why.

“Oh, no-no... Adam. Adam will be fine. I just... Well, you are the Star! I know your work. Impressive... I’m just very lucky to have landed such an opportunity.”

Your hand was still in his hand. You started swaying your arm like a child and shook your head. 

“Just your luck then! Stars must feel like home to you.”

He laughed at your silly SW reference and you noticed he was swaying along with you. 

“Well that... That was just a part I...” he started explaining. Was he blushing?  
“Oh, I deserve it, I guess! I’ll promise to keep the war-craft part of the experience out!” he gave up with a tiny smile on his beautiful face. What was it about this tall, lean man, with broad shoulders and strong, muscular arms, that made him seem so fragile, so vulnerable? 

You parted your lips, ready to assure him you and he were going to get along just fine, when you caught Andersen’s shrew smile from the corner of your eye. You had seen that vicious look before. You know what it meant. 

You immediately pulled out your hand from Adam’s hand. The grip had loosened up with your childish swaying, he was barely holding your fingers, entwined with his. When you pulled away so suddenly, his smile withered, the movement of his arm frozen midway. You could sense the question rising in his light-brown eyes: Why?

“I have to go. It was a true pleasure.”  
And you were gone. 

You walked fast, pressing your hands to your chest. Safe, in your trailer, you looked in the mirror at your reddened face and shook your head violently. You had flower petals entwined in your hair.


	3. Reading sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your resolution is to keep things between you and Adam Driver professional. Will it work?

It was the final reading day. You had been on the set of Sunrise Sunset for over a month, getting to know the crew, working on the costumes, on hair and makeup. The readings were also a big part of it.

Somehow, you had managed to avoid Adam Driver for a month. You were very proud of yourself. You had it all planned. You had told Jenna you wanted her with you at all times. The assistant was a bit unfazed by your new whim, but submitted to it nevertheless. She knew better than to argue with you when it came to weird tasks. 

Adam Driver probably thought you were an eccentric diva. That was fine. Always surrounded by people, you didn’t even look at him. You only nodded a greeting every morning.

But then… there were the readings. You feasted on his beautiful features. Your eyes wondered across his face with fear, anxiety, love, desire – depending on the script, but always, always with silent praise. You sat across the room, but you could feel the space between you growing thick with the volumes of your words, dripping with the silent haze of your stare, heating up with the waves of thoughts and repressed desires. 

And it was all fine, you told yourself, it was all acting.

The gym became your favourite place. You had never known before that punching boxing bags could feel so good. Or doing tae-bo. You trained in the evening, after your reading sessions, when the gym was empty and you could have it all to yourself. Jenna would snooze in a corner while you moved around violently. You always felt guilty for keeping her till late at night, crooked in an uncomfortable position. So tonight, finally, after a long time, you urged her:

“Hey, Jenny! Go take some rest!”

She blinked, not sure if she was sleeping or awake.

“But… Will you be ok?”

You winked.

“I’m a big girl! Just go! Before I change my mind!”

She grinned at you, gratitude in her eyes, and rushed out of the gym. You were alone.

“Uhh..” you inhaled deeply.

“That’s a really cool shirt!” The air caught in your throat, you choked. “Uhm, hey! It’s me… I didn’t mean to scare you.” All redden, you gasped for air. A strong desire for the earth to just crack open and swallow you in, filled your mind.

By the time you slowly turned to face the intruder you already knew it was Him, you had known from the first second.


	4. Not anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for avoiding Adam..

Adam stood in the middle of the gym, awkwardly waving at you, a painfully shy smile in the corner of his mouth. You were so shocked by his very presence there, at that hour, in the same room with you, the two of you alone, only a few steps one from another – that you- yourself just stood there, against the wall, tugging at your old shirt. 

“It’s just this band I used to like in high-school. I’ve had it in forever...” 

“It’s beautiful. I mean... it’s a nice shirt! I like that band.”

You began to twist the ends of your ponytail nervously, blinking fast, trying not to look at him directly.

“Uhmm, hey... I could go. You were here first, so...”

His words startled you. “It’s not my gym! I do not own it.”

“Yes, no... I mean, I know you don’t like me that much, and...”

Your facial expression must have changed dramatically, because he stopped mid-phrase and blushed.

“Oh, no-no!... It’s fine! It’s totally fine. The readings are going great, so...”

“Why would you think I do not like you?”

The question made him even more nervous. He was roughly running his hand through his hair, pulling at it mercilessly. His lips twitched and curved. He was taken by surprise. 

“Since... you know... I just had the feeling you’re avoiding me. That you have a distaste for my company or something. Not that it would matter, or-”

“It’s not that. I’m not a sociable person. I don’t socialize on set.”

You could swear a smug look flickered in his eyes for a second, lips curling in a quickly repressed smile. 

“Oh.”

He didn’t have to say anything. You knew it. You knew the absurdity of your pretext was embarrassing. In the past five years dozens of magazines have written endless stories about your many glamorous on-set-loves. 

“Anymore” you mumbled feeling the heat raising to your cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥（ﾉ´∀`）thank you so much for reading!


End file.
